Past or Future
by Eternal Silver Flame
Summary: ON HIATUS. In 1967, Sylvia Green was one of the ones who operated the five year old Pirates of the Caribbean ride. While getting ready to lock up the ride for the night, she falls into the water and almost drowns. Her rescuer? An 18th century pirate.
1. Be Seein' Yeh, Lassie

Past or Future

Chapter One

_Be Seein' Yeh, Lassie_

_**Author's Note:** The idea for this came to me around three in the morning, while I was lying in bed thinking about the _Pirates of the Caribbean _ride. If you've watched the extra on the CBP DVD about the ride, then you'll know that Mr. Disney said that the first drop was like going back in time to the Caribbean during the Golden Age of Piracy. So I'm thinking about this, and then my mind wanders (as it often does) over to the self-insertion fic (I'm not ashamed to admit it!) that I'm writing with wendystwin (it's called "Curse of the Cruise Ship" and is located on wendystwin's profile, please take a look). Then I start wondering, why, with all the "21st century person dropped into POTC" fics there are out there (that I've read), why haven't any of them used the ride as a tool to get them into the _Pirates _world? Then I thought, "Hey. I think I'll write one like that." _

_But here it is, the only _Pirates _fic I know of on that uses the ride as a method to drop a woman from April 24, 1967 into a movie that she doesn't know will one day be filmed. _

_I have one more thing to say before you skip over my summary and disclaimer and start reading. Unfortunately, I have never been to Disneyland, so I haven't been on the ride, before or after they added the stuff from the movies. What is on the CBP DVD extra is the only thing I have to go off of. All the stuff that I'm not sure of, such as employee walkways, I've just added in using common sense. So, those of you who've been on the original ride, please excuse me if I get something wrong. It's not my fault my parents won't take me to Disneyland (and don't think I haven't tried to convince them to). I also don't know the perks you get from working in the Magic Kingdom, so I just made some up. They may or may not be true. _

_**Summary:** In 1967, Sylvia Green was one of the ones who operated the five-year-old _Pirates of the Caribbean _ride. While getting ready to lock up the ride for the night, she falls into the water and almost drowns. Her rescuer? An 18th century pirate._

_**Disclaimer:** The only _Pirates _related merchandise I own are two DMC posters of Jack Sparrow. I do wish I had more, but I am poor. I also do not own Disneyland or anything related to it that is mentioned in this story. I also do not own the Monkees or the Beatles. I do own, however, Sylvia Green and a very small part of the plot. Very small. Now proceed at yer own risk...This be the last disclaimer ye'll hear!_

* * *

The swamp was silent, save for the noise of the water lapping against the sides, and the sound of a young woman singing _The Monkees_ theme song under her breath. 

Sylvia Green (Silver to her friends) hugged herself tightly, scowling at the temperature of the building. _This was California, for heaven's sake!_ she thought. _It shouldn't be this cold!_

Silver was twenty-one years old, and had been working in Disneyland for seven years. It was definitely the greatest job she'd ever had, and the pay wasn't bad, either. Sometimes on her days off, she would spend the day in the park (for free, one of the best perks of her job), ride all the rides (again for free), and make fun her coworkers who had to wear the bulky character costumes in the California heat. Most of her time, though, she spent on the rides.

Though the "it's a small world" was a close second, her all-time favorite ride was "Pirates of the Caribbean." She had been the only female to volunteer to be one of the ride operators when the attraction had opened a little more than a month ago. It was "A Pirate's Life For Me" that had gotten her hooked on the ride. The fact that she got to wear a pirate costume to work was even better.

But all the love she had in her heart for the ride could not conquer the fact that she hated the cold.

Silver stopped singing. "Damn building," she muttered, rubbing her arms through the loose-fitting, white cotton shirt that she wore under a bright blue vest. A yellow bandanna covered her braided brown hair, and she wore black torn-off slacks. "Couldn't plan for a freak snow storm by adding a heater to your design, could ya, Mr. Disney?" Silver muttered to herself. She'd met Walt Disney only once, on her first day working at Disneyland. Unfortunately, it was the only time she would ever meet him, since he died last year.

She sighed and leaned over the railing of the employee walkway that followed the path of the boats from above, and scanned the dark water of the bayou for anyone who might have fallen or climbed out during the ride. This was her routine every night after the park closed, to check for people left behind.

Silver started to sing again as she scanned the water. "'Hey hey, we're Monkees...and people say we monkey around...'" She really wanted to go home. _The Monkees_ was on tonight at eight thirty, and it was already eight. It was the last episode until September, and she didn't want to miss it. She was a huge Monkees fan. She had both 33" records (_The Monkees_ and _More of the Monkees_) and had watched the show every Monday night. She also had been a Beatles fan for four years. Paul McCartney, the bass guitarist, was definitely a hunk. Those groovy brown eyes...!

A sudden splash jolted Silver out of her Paul-related daydreams. She immediately refocused her attention on the water. There was still no one in sight, though there was one spot near a boat that looked like it had been disturbed.

"Is someone there?" No answer. "Look, flake off, or I'll call security." Still no answer. No sound at all.

From what she could see, nothing seemed to be missing from the boat, so a prop couldn't have fallen in. The water was now still, and she decided she had imagined it. But just in case something _had_ fallen in, she decided to tell an Imagineer the next day, and continued on, now singing a Beatles song, "A Hard Day's Night."

She was walking just above the talking jolly roger when she heard the banjo music. She froze and hurried back to the bayou. The noises of owls, crickets, and other various swamp things drifted about, and one of the ride boats, the _Camille_, was entering the bayou.

"Is that you, Tom?" she shouted to her coworker, who she thought had left already. "Turn it off!"

Tom didn't answer and ride didn't stop, so and the empty boat continued on its way. She decided to follow it, as none of the other boats would leave until a button was pressed. It was slightly unnerving, watching the _Camille_ drift along empty, when it was usually full of screaming children and their parents.

"Ye come seekin' adventures and salty old pirates, eh?" Silver smiled slightly as she listened to the skull. "Sure, ye've come to the right place. But keep a weather eye open, lassie, and I hope ye can swim."

Silver's mouth fell open. That wasn't right! It was, 'keep a weather eye open, mates, and hold on tight, with both hands, if you please.' She heard it a million times before!

She leaned over the railing and looked down at the skull. It looked up at her, and she gasped.

It winked.

"Be seein' yeh, lassie."

She screamed as something pushed her over the rail and into the water. She tried to stand up in the waist-deep water, but the suddenly strong current pushed her down the drop, and she screamed again, hoping someone would hear her and come to her rescue. The _Camille_, having much more momentum, crashed into her head on the way down, and she fell silent just as she and the boat reached the bottom of the drop.

Dazed, she felt herself sinking in the warm water. She opened her eyes, and the salt stung them. Wait, warm water? Salt? Everything was getting fuzzy and her lungs were burning for air. She looked up at the surface and tried to swim for it, but she felt like she couldn't move. So tired...

She saw a dark shape swimming toward her just before she lost consciousness.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I actually had to ask my mom which of the Beatles she thought was the cutest, because I don't really think any of the were that good-looking in '67. So yeah. _

_Hope you liked it. I hope she didn't seem too 21st century. I'm reading up on my 60's slang. Can you guess what the dark shape is? Hehehe! Review, all you cool cats! Hmm...Does that seem too 50's to you?_


	2. Mixed Up Numbers

Past or Future

Chapter Two

_Mixed Up Numbers_

_**Author's Note:** Oh my gosh, I'm like, bouncing! ELEVEN reviews for the first chapter! That's SO great. I LOVE YOU ALL!!! Also, I am so sorry this took so long! I've been buried under final exams, so I hope you understand! _

_Since Silver is from 1967, I'm trying to keep her dialogue as late 60's as possible. I wasn't born until 1988, so it's very difficult. Sorry if it's really bad. If any of you have any dialogue-related suggestions, please let me know. _

_If it interests you, Sylvia Green was named after Sylvia Llewelyn-Davies (the mother of the five boys who inspires J.M. Barrie's _Peter Pan_), and Mr. Green, my fifth-grade band teacher. _

_If any of my _Unfortunate Miracle _or _Cruise Ship _series readers are getting worried, don't be. I haven't given anything up. This is just something to keep me busy while I'm waiting for the seventh _Harry Potter _book and _At Worlds End _to come out. _

Lonaargh: _Thank you! I'm really glad you like it! _

JeanieBeanie33: _I like it, even though it's really 50's. I suppose if I had to choose which of the Beatles I think is cuter, I'd probably pick John Lennon. It his glasses I like, all round and stuff. Yeah, I'm weird, I know. _

Ivy U Rhizzpi: _You can see the name of the boat on the extra thingy on disk two of the first movie. Yeah, I don't remember what it's called. But you can see it if you look closely. _

phantomphan1915: _(runs from rabid reviewer) _

KayleeG: _Creepy? Yeah, maybe a little. That's close, but not exactly right. _

ohbugger7: _Aw, thank you! I hope you think this is just as amazing. Really, I'm keeping my fingers crossed. _

Mlle.Fox: _Thanks very much! _

JollyVenturer: _Who wrote it? I want to read it! _

Almenel-Miriel: _More chapters for you...and everyone else! _

romancejunkie: _Hey, it's you. Hello again! Oh, you said nifty! I'm not the only one! _

merry: _Thank you! Just curious though. How can you go overboard with 60's references if it's set in 1967?_

* * *

Silver jerked awake suddenly and turned to her side, coughing up a lot of salty water. Why was it so salty? 

"You all right, lass?"

Once she stopped coughing, she looked around. There was a man sitting beside her, dressed in what could have been a pirate costume. It wasn't one she had seen around Disneyland, though. He wore a leather three-cornered hat atop a red bandanna, a long brown coat, and brown boots (which were definitely out of style, even for a pirate costume). There was a sword and an old flintlock pistol attached to his belt. His hair was brown, and had beads and various other trinkets braided into it. His dark brown eyes, which were similar to Paul McCartney's, were lined in dark make-up. But despite his strange appearance, he wasn't too bad-looking.

"I'm cool, man," she told him, sitting up. She noticed they were in a boat that had about three inches of water in the bottom. Behind them there was nothing but open water, and ahead was what looked like a port town, dotted with white sails. "Uh, where are we?"

"Well, that's Port Royal," he said with a slur in his voice, and gestured oddly at the town. Silver looked at the town, then back to him.

"Where's Port Royal, and how did I get here?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Port Royal's in the Caribbean, love," he explained. "And I don't know how you got here." He grinned cheekily. "I saw you fall from the sky, and I couldn't very well let such a lovely lady drown, now could I?"

Silver stared at him, now considering the possibility that he was a lunatic. "I fell from the sky," she said slowly, "into the Caribbean?" He nodded. She burst into laughter. "Nice joke, man."

He watched her curiously. "Where are you from? Don't recognize your accent."

"Anaheim, California," she said, still laughing.

"I don't think I've heard of it. Is that a new colony?"

Her laughter died away quickly. Colony? "You've never heard of California?" she asked incredulously, and he shook his head, causing the beads to clink together. "Hollywood? Los Angeles? San Francisco?" The was no recognition. "Disneyland?"

"What's a disney?"

She let her mouth hang open shamelessly. Who hadn't heard of Walt Disney? She didn't know why she asked the next question, but she did. "What – what year is it?"

"1729, I believe," he answered, watching her.

Her eyes got huge and she stood up, splashing in the water. "No it's not, it's 1967!"

The man, whose name she still did not know, stared up at her, his face unreadable. "I think you've got yer numbers mixed up."

"No, _you've_," she pointed at him, "got _your_ numbers mixed up!"

He stood up, swaying oddly. "What's your name?" She just stared at him. "Your name, lass!"

"I'm...Sylvia Green. Who are you?"

He looked her up and down and then grinned. "Captain Jack Sparrow, Miss Green," he said, bowing flamboyantly. He took her hand, which was still pointing at him, and kissed it lightly. He grinned up at her, and she counted three gold teeth. "At your service."

Silver stared at him as he straightened up. _I guess chivalry hasn't been murdered yet_, she thought, as she tried to settle the butterflies in her stomach. "Captain?" she asked. "Are you a pirate?"

"Aye," he said, and glanced at her clothing. "Aren't you?"

She looked down at herself. "Oh, no, these are just my work clothes."

He looked genuinely surprised. "Work? You work?"

She gave him a look. "Yes, I do." Before he could respond to this, she asked, "Shouldn't you be worried that your boat is sinking?"

"Ah yes," he said, as he had only just remembered that the boat was filling with water. "Now where...? Ah!" He swooped down and picked up a bucket and began scooping up water and tossing it out. Silver stood by awkwardly, not seeing anything she could use to help him.

As they got closer, some kind of rocky formation came into view. Hanging from it were three skeletons, nooses around their necks. A sign hanging in front of a fourth noose read, 'PIRATES YE BE WARNED.'

Jack noticed the dead pirates and stood up. He took off his hat, held it to his heart, and saluted them.

"'Properly warned ye be, says I,'" Silver quoted quietly, staring at the pirates' skeletons.

Jack heard, and looked at her curiously. "What was that, Sylvia?"

She looked at him, trying to decide on the best way to explain it. "It's from...a play I saw."

Jack nodded in understanding, then looked from the water in the boat to the docks. "Ah, she'll make it," he said, and then climbed up to the top of the mast and grinned down at her. "Come on up, love," he said, offering her his hand, "you'll get awfully wet if you stay down there."

Silver climbed up to join Jack, and the boat sunk steadily as they approached the dock. The men working in a nearby boat all stared at them as the sinking boat passed by. They all did look properly dressed for 1729.

The boat stopped at the end of a dock, and Jack stepped on to the dock. For a brief instant, Silver saw a pirate, loaded with swag, trying to make it into his boat without dropping his haul. She quickly shook it off and followed Jack.

They passed a white man and a small black boy on their way off the dock. _A slave?_ wondered Silver sadly. _Poor thing_.

"Hold up, there, you!" The man called, and Jack and Silver walked back to him. "It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock."

"We didn't tie it, man," Silver said instantly, pointing at the boat. Jack smirked, and who she guessed was the harbormaster glared at her.

"And I shall need to know your names," he added, ignoring her and opening his book.

Jack reached into his pocket. "What do you say to three shillings," he tossed down the coins onto the book, "and we forget the names?"

The man looked to the coins and then to Jack. He smiled and shut the coins inside the book. "Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. and Mrs. Smith."

Jack pressed his hands together in a silent gesture of thanks, and Silver frowned at being called 'Mrs.'

She smirked as Jack took a small bag of coins from the harbormaster's stand and shook them before putting it in his pocket. "The ol' five-finger discount?"

Jack looked back at her, frowning. "The what?"

"The five-finger discount. Stealing. You get it?"

"Ah." He smiled slightly in understanding. "Yes."

"Now, he began, heading for another dock were a large ship was tied up, "we need a ship."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Well, that ending kinda sucked. Oh well. Hopefully it'll get better as I go on. Sorry, but the next chapter might take a while. I haven't even started writing it. Sorry. Don't forget to leave a review!_


	3. Author's Note

Past or Future

AUTHOR'S NOTE

* * *

Sorry, guys, but I'm putting "Past or Future" on the much-dreaded hiatus. Reasons for this being lack of interest on my part, a crappy DVD-ROM on my laptop, and a few other things that I'd rather not get into. Mostly lack of interest. But until I regain interest and feel like writing in the living room in front of the TV where everyone is going to bother me, I won't be able to work on this much. Sorry.

On a lighter note, for all you Monkees fans, I'm working on a _Monkees_ fan fiction that will be posted in the "Misc. TV Shows" category. I'm not sure when I'll have enough done to post it, but keep an eye out for it if you're interested.

Lots of love,

_Eternal Silver Flame_


End file.
